Una extraña historia
by Saki123
Summary: Piko Utatane y Lapis Aoki son los mejores amigos que a pesar de ser algo distintos, viven aventuras en un mundo donde la tecnología y la naturaleza coexisten , salvando gente y atrapando ladrones ... pésimo summary primer fanfic de vocaloid n.n


Hola a todos gracias por interesarse en este fanfic, que está muy raro pero divertido, se tratará de mis dos vocaloids favoritos con unas personalidades inesperadas tomen en cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, como las personalidades de los vocaloid no son puestas oficialmente tendrán unas personalidades algo distintas a las que algunos creen y que nadie de los personajes me pertenece ahora sí que empiece la historia n.n.

Capítulo 1: Hay algo extraño aquí

Ella era una extraña y pequeña Hada, valiente,un poco sarcástica pésima en usar magia y él era un pequeño Jovencito, optimista ingenuo a pesar de ser opuestos, son los mejores amigos, tan inseparables que nunca dejarán que algo se les ponga en frente y los derrote, después de todo tenían algo totalmente en común: ambos son emparejados con mas vocaloid de su propio genero que de su genero opuesto.

¿Que quiénes son ellos?, pues ellos son nadie más que Utatane Piko el niño héroe optimista y tonto, y Aoki Lapis la amiga mágica inexperta.

En una mañana nublada en el bosque se encontraban, caminando sin rumbo alguno por el camino de tierra sin vegetación o hierbas venenosas

"¡Oye Piko mira esto!"la dulce voz de la Pixie alteró la tranquilidad del chico

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Lapis-chan?"El chico se alejó de sus pensamientos y puso atención a su compañera de pequeña estatura

"¿Ya viste este cartel?, luce bastante extraño, parece como un anuncio de se busca" El hada voló hacia el cartel donde se encontraba el anuncio, mientras piko la seguía.

"Ah sí es cierto Lapis-chan, esto es un cartel de se busca ¿pero quién es?"

"Mi querido Piko, si diriges tu mirada hacia las letras del cartel…"

Piko leyó el cartel "Se busca. El ladron de ¿cabelleras?, se ofrece una cuantiosa recompensa" Lapis se acercó interesada y piko siguió leyendo."Se busca por robarle a la gente que lleva una larga y bella cabellera… vivo o muerto"

"Qué estupidez"Lapis se decepciono por la noticia "creí que sería algo más interesante"

"Lapis-chan, esto debe ser tomado como una noticia importante, y vamos a hacer algo por esa pobre gente que ha perdido su cabello"

"Así era todos los días arriesgar nuestras patéticas vidas por gente patética"

"Vamos lapis-chan debemos ayudar porque um eh.."El joven piensa un poco para convencer a su mejor amiga hasta que le dice" recuerda que hay una cuantiosa recompensa"

A lapis se le ponen los ojos con signos de dinero y voltea a la dirección de piko "Bien cariño tal vez tienes razón debemos ayudar a los demás" Dio una sonrisa pícara y se sentó en el hombro de Piko

"Vamos entonces vamos al pueblo más cercano por pistas Lapis-chan" El chico apresuró el paso y se aseguró de que su amiga estuviera segura en su hombro

Pero de pronto la ilusión de Piko se acabaría hasta que descubriera de que el pueblo más cercano del bosque donde estaban, quedaba a 4 km así que, como era demasiado tarde (era de noche duh) ambos decidieron acampar.

"Lapis-chan, mis pies me duelen ¿podríamos descansar en este sitio?, hay un arrollo llena de agua pura " Piko se acerca al agua del arrollo y toma un trago con ambas manos

"¡pua juhh! " Escupe una colilla de cigarrillo mientras lapis lo observa con una cara graciosa

"Piko, esta agua es un arrollo residual, sólo la gente tira basura por aquí, pero creo que con mi magia puedo convertir esta agua en una más pura sin basura" Lapis iluminó su gema en la cabeza y brillos mágicos salían de las yemas de sus dedos; preparándose para su conjuro mágico, levantó sus brazos "Que el agua deje de estar contaminada" lanzó la estela de magia al arrollo de agua llena de basura mientras tanto Piko observaba fascinado el acto de su amiga mágica.

La magia cayó al agua…

…

…

"¿Y el agua?" Piko preguntó inocentemente al ver que el agua se iba como vapor al cielo, dejando sólo tierra y basura.

Lapis se quedó boquiabierta y sonrojada por fallar en su encanto feérico "Eh Piko lo siento, tal vez hice mal el encanto o el agua nos odia y nos ha abandonado"

"Ha sido tu culpa Lapis-chan, pero no importa será mejor que durmamos así podremos llegar a un pueblo "El chico peliblanco uso un dedo para darle una suave ¿palmada? En la espada de su amiga de 15 centímetros.

Piko sacó de la mochila una bosa de dormir, la colocó con cuidado al suelo, se quitó las botas junto con su túnica blanca.

"Bien tal vez tienes razón." Disgustada se acostó en un pequeño trozo de tela acolchado que piko sacó de su mochila

Ambos cerraron sus ojos para intentar dormir.

2 Horas después

*slip, tap, crack, ¡CRACK!*

"Piko ¿has escuchado eso?" La chica se alarmó pero al ver a su compañero, él estaba totalmente dormido, con baba saliendo de su boca

"uh piko está dormido pero si ese sonido fue muy fuerte ¿Cómo lo pudo evitar?"Lapis se levantó de su tela acolchada y voló a revisar los arboles

"No hay nada qué raro, será mejor que duerma"

Lapis volvió a su lugar a dormir junto a su amigo

Al día siguiente

Piko se despertó primero, abrió los ojos verde-azules y sintió la fresca brisa, que era tan placentera, el cantar de los pájaros fueron dulces melodías que quitaron suavemente el sueño de Lapis.

"¡AH Piko! "

"¿qué ocurre Lapis-chan?"se espantó con el grito de Lapis

"¡TU TU CABELLO E-E- ESTAS CALVO!"


End file.
